Noname
by DarnAiya
Summary: Pequeños relatos sobre los mellizos Johan y Anna en distintas etapas de su vida. Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran Naoki Urasawa.


**Capítulo 1 : Pesadilla**

-**Onii-chan**…- se escuchó como la dulce voz de una joven de 5 años inundaba la habitación, apenas un susurro en medio de la oscuridad imperceptible para cualquier otra persona a excepción de su hermano el cual yacía a su lado, pero aunque supiera donde se encontraba este no podía verle. Intento agudizar su visión en medio de la penumbra pero al ver que no había recibido respuesta alguna su mirada se posó en la única ventana de aquel cuarto, las cortinas eras pesadas y oscuras por lo que la luz de la luna no podía atravesar aquella tela más de lo que ya lo hacía.

La joven se movió incomoda entre sus sabanas, el frio le helaba hasta los huesos le impedía concentrarse, su mirada se perdió en dirección al techo de la habitación pestañeo repetidamente intentado alejar algún pensamiento mandándolo a volar y se volvió a centrar en aquella persona a su lado, sabiendo que no podía verle mejor, se acercó lo suficiente para sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo…_tan cálido_, pensó y aquella sensación desagradable producto de aquel extraño sueño desapareció en un instante, la sola presencia de su hermano le tranquilizaba, no necesitaba despertarlo para escuchar palabras de consuelo que le permitieran volver dormir. Sintió como sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle, indicándole que el sueño llegaría por ella y la sumiría en la inconsciencia, pero fue interrumpida por una voz muy parecida a la de ella.

**-¿No puedes dormir hermana?-** pregunto su querido hermano.

**-Estabas despierto-** no fue una pregunta, ante lo dicho el joven rio muy bajo.- ¿Por qué me ignoraste Onii-chan?- reclamo su hermana haciendo un leve puchero fingiendo estar molesta, tal acción por parte de ella provoco una sonrisa en su hermano.

**-Jamás te ignoraría-** respondió igual de bajito que esta con su sonrisa intacta, solo quería escucharla llamarlo otra vez, pero como no lo hacía decidió reaccionar. Mientras reflexionaba, con su mano acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla derecha de su hermana, noto como de repente algo cambio en ella, se notaba preocupada, podía sentirlo después de todo ambos eran la misma persona.

**-Tuve una pesadilla-** respondió a la muda pregunta de su hermano, quien no dejaba de acariciar delicadamente la mejilla de esta, acción que la invitaba a seguir hablando.- **Estaba sola…-**la voz de la joven amenazaba por quebrarse mientras hablaba recordando aquel perturbador sueño que había olvidado producto de la cercanía de su hermano, pero que ahora no era suficiente**\- no había nadie, ni mama, ni tu hermano, tenía tanto miedo…**\- iba a seguir hablando cuando su hermano le interrumpió.

-**No tienes por qué temer, nosotros nunca nos separaremos**\- respondió seguro de sus palabras- **porque tú eres yo y yo soy tu-** ambas voces se unieron ante estas últimas palabras, era verdad ambos eran la misma persona, ambos lucían, hablaban y pensaban igual. Ella jamás había dudado de las palabras de su hermano, la confianza que había entre ambos era absoluta, no se ocultaban nada, ningún secreto cabía entre ambos, a diferencia con su madre, siempre se hallaba llena de misterios.

Se acurruco más cerca de su hermano hasta llegar a abrazarlo como todas las noches entrelazando sus pies compartiendo el calor entre ambos para luchar contra el frio del ambiente. La joven suspiro aliviada al encontrar ¨paz¨ en su interior, hablar con su hermano tenía ese efecto en ella o incluso estar cerca de él… _como si fuéramos las únicas personas en el mundo… _pensó para sí, y al sentir que el abrazo que la confortaba se hacía más fuerte aprisionándola contra su pecho supo que él pensaba lo mismo.

La calidez le permitía pensar mejor, al estar más tranquila recordó lo que creía haber sido la razón de aquel sueño. Hace unos días se había armado de valor a preguntarle a su madre la razón por la que su hermano tenía que vestirse igual que ella, algo que nunca había entendido, y que jamás había cuestionado quizás por temor. Su madre se agacho para estar a la altura de la joven y le respondió **"lo**_** hago para protegerlos**_**"** la duda seguía presente en los ojos de la menor, preguntando de que los estaban protegiendo "**hija… en el mundo ocurren cosas horribles, pero eso no será nada comparado con lo que les pasará si los descubren"** dijo la mujer acariciando la mejilla de la joven _**"puede incluso que lleguen a separarnos y nunca nos volveremos a ver". **_Los parpados le pesaban mucho más que antes, le indicaban que faltaba poco antes de caer sumida al mundo de los sueños pero había una última cosa que tenía que decirle a la persona que le abrazaba.

-**Hermano**-susurró mientras afianzo el agarre intentando acercarse más a él si es que era posible

-**Dime **– respondió el joven con la voz más dulce que podía haber en el mundo y que expresaba un sentimiento de ternura siempre dedicado a su hermana y solo para ella.

-**Mama te quiere** – dijo, sintiendo como sus palabras le habían sorprendido aunque no pudiera verlo a la cara.- **Sé que te quiere, ella me lo dijo, solo quiere protegerte, por eso nos viste igual, alguien nos está buscando **\- dijo con temor temblando ligeramente recordando lo que le había dicho su madre, la separación inminente entre ambos, pero tenía que ser fuerte después de todo intentaba brindarle calma al perturbado corazon de su hermano. – **Te quiere… así que no estés triste…hermano **\- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que sus parpados se rindieran ante el cansancio.

El joven se mantenía despierto analizando las palabras dichas por su hermana, aligero un poco el agarre que ejercía sobre ella para poder observarla, su cabello largo y rubio ceniza caía libremente por sus hombros esparciéndose por su espalda como una cascada, sus ojos almendrados que ahora se encontraban cerrados cubiertos por unas largas y negras pestañas embelleciendo su rostro, la nariz delgada y perfilada, sus labios delgados y rosados, todo en ella era algo digno de contemplar. Y pensar cuantas veces había detestado tener su mismo rostro, aquel que le condenaba reprimiendo su existencia para convertirse en ella, lo odiaba, ante los ojos de su madre solo existía su hermana, todo el cariño, atención y amor de su madre era para ella y nada para él, llego a pensar que su existencia era innecesaria, su hermana podría vivir perfectamente sin él su madre igual no le necesitaban para seguir sus vidas ¿Por qué habría de necesitarlo cuando esta se esmeraba en ocultar su existencia reemplazándola por la de su melliza?. Era frustrante. Lamentablemente no era su caso. La miro nuevamente acariciando su rostro, observando a la única persona que necesitaba en su vida, podía vivir sin el amor de su madre pero no sin el de su hermana, _aunque ella podría vivir sin él _se dijo a sí mismo. Le abrazo nuevamente aprisionándola contra si chocando ambas frentes percibiendo el calor que ella emanaba, sintiendo como la herida en su corazon empezaba a sanar. Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que la había llegado a odiar, bueno más que odiar le envidiaba, pero ahora no importaba, nada de eso importaba, creería en las palabras de su hermana, si su madre le amaba no necesitaba de esos sentimientos negativos hacia la joven, podía finalmente decir que la amaba, y no que la amaba más de lo que la odiaba. Escucho como su hermana lo llamo en su sueño ganándose una sonrisa de este.

-**Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos**\- susurró viendo como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la boca de su hermana, satisfecho por ello, deseo con todo su corazon soñar con ella, la acompañaría siempre que pudiera ni el mundo de los sueños podrían alejarla de él no permitiría que nadie le arrebataran a su más preciado tesoro.

Aunque por más que el deseara mantenerla a salvo junto a él, jamás esperaría que dentro de un año la pesadilla de su hermana se haría realidad y él no podría hacer más que ver como aquel monstruo se la llevaba lejos de él.

…

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me fascino el anime de Monster definitivamente la mejor serie que he visto, lo que me parece extraño es que tenga tan pocos fanfics. Esta historia es una versión alterada del anime, habrá situaciones que jamás pasaron en la serie y que me gustaría imaginar cómo hubiera sido si por ejemplo, Anna fuera llevada junto con su hermano a Kinderheim 511, entre otras muchas cosas.


End file.
